Talk:EM1/@comment-84.165.109.53-20170217072852
after reading all the written reviews i thought i found a gem but honestly among the nc arsenal the weapon is a mess with a capital m and since the 2th february 2017 also with capital e,s,s. the best phrase to describe this weapon in my book would be "the old reliable" sacrificing the nc typical dmg for tr typical sustainability and vs typical controllability. capable to do anything without the ability to stand out anywhere but then the 2th feb came along and some dev of which i would realy like to learn the ingame screenname and server to accidently repeatedly team kill and teabag him 30 to 50 times, thought it would be a good idea to reduce the minimum dmg by one tier ... which results in a mess of a weapon that has a lot of conflicting charackeristica and no real niche. it might not seem like much but this 1 dmg tier actually degraded the weapon from an alternative to being worse then every counterpart for example max dmg range indicates a close to mid range weapon, but muzzle velocity indicates a long range weapon which in turn is not backedup by the dmg at range. reload speed, recoil, dmg and low bloom are good for pointhold and defence which occurs mostly indoors or at corners but muzzle velocity and cof and ads indicate at an open field kind of battle preference which in turn is not backed up by the dmg at range. to clarify my ranting the EM 1 has a lot of nice stats which should make it into a well rounded weapon but fails to capitalise on the strong points of those said nice stats. and with regards to attachments i also have to say that it wasnt thought through, rof, dmg and controlability indicate a very precise weapon which should be used to head shot but all other weons that know that aim to achive that have acess to a compressor, the em1 has not ad even without compressor it loses to most headshot machines for example the ns 15 in recoil controlability...... as long as they havent fixed this mess of a weapon that doesnt know what its wants i would suggest to stay away from it since we have a lot of better alterantives to it unless you think reequipping is for pussys and like to spray a lot from back oriented positions,,, in my eyes its compareable to the ranger turret, a deterrence it puts preassure on an enemy which can lead to bad decissions but if faced with a cold blodded and experienced enemy you will either be ignored or killed as to the better alternatives: for squad support we have the saw, for head hunting take the ns15 for indoor point fights take the naginata, for room fights take the em6, for close range we have the anchor and for mobile midrange we have the gd22s, and if the saw kicks you to hard you have the "saw s". this weapon could realy use a rework since in my oppinion it lacks an actual role as well as forte in the nc arsenal at the moment. AND that my dear mates is what a demotion of 1 dmg tier has resulted in. doesnt seem big but put into context its depressing. Anyway since most reviews here seem positive i thought i would give my rather negative outlook on this weapon into the mix.